<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i fell in your arms tonite by notneverneptune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284071">i fell in your arms tonite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notneverneptune/pseuds/notneverneptune'>notneverneptune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Only a few times, This is very short, i love reddie so much omfg, idk what other tags are needed, it's 2:06 am right now, lots of swearing, this one scene made me feel so many things but sad was a main one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notneverneptune/pseuds/notneverneptune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"get the fuck out of here, faggot!" </p><p>henry bowers' voice rang out in the low humming arcade. everyone turned to the scene in front of them. richie could feel their stares on the back of his head, his ears a dark red, burning bright. he took in tiny breaths, feeling like his lungs were filling with water and he was suffocating as he pivoted and ran out of the arcade and straight into eddie's arms.</p><p>~.</p><p>alternatively, richie's flashback in it: chapter 2, but with a small (but sweet, but kinda sad) twist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i fell in your arms tonite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"get the fuck out of here, <em>faggot!</em>" </p><p>the words were ringing in richie's ears as he slammed the door open, leaving the once comforting arcade behind. he could feel the disgusted looks thrown his way as the words kept repeating over and over in his head. they knew. they all knew now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you deserve to rot, trashmouth. right along with your fairy friends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>tears burned at his eyes and his throat felt like it was filling with sand and <em>wow</em>, he couldn't fucking breathe and-</p><p>a colliding force interrupted his path, effectively breaking his distracted mind. richie bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he murmured a rushed apology, only to be stopped by hands on his shoulders. </p><p>"hey, richie, what's the matter? what's gotten into you?" </p><p> </p><p>eddie's voice. eddie. eds. eddie eddie <em>eddie</em> <em>eddie</em> <em>eddieeddieeddie</em>. </p><p> </p><p>richie opened his mouth. closed it. opened. closed. opened. closed. he shook his head. he couldn't speak. couldn't or wouldn't. he can't. it was impossible to when his tongue felt like sandpaper and his mind was like a slushie machine on full blast.</p><p>"what happened? can you tell me that at least? i need to know what-" eddie paused. then continued. "dude, are you crying?"</p><p>richie shrugged the boy's hands off of his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>cool. play it cool. be as hetero as possible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"straights don't cry."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>goddamnit.</em>
</p><p>eddie was quiet. richie was anxious to move his gaze upwards, so he focused on eddie's shoes. they were clean besides the barely noticeable dark stains on the rims from when the losers had gone down to the the barrens earlier that summer. they would've been completely clean if richie hadn't of tried to tempt him to come into the sewer's grey water. they would've been clean-</p><p>"c'mon. let's go to your house." the brunette's voice cut through richie's thoughts like a hot knife melting plastic. then, almost too quick for richie's poor brain to process, eddie's hand slipped in his, interlocking their fingers and suddenly he was being pulled forward. he numbingly walked behind the smaller boy, but his eyes had slowly moved from the ground to the back of eddie's neck, and he couldn't help the smile from overtaking his lips as they headed towards richie's house.</p><p>eddie unlocked the gate latch and pushed richie into his <em>own</em> front yard, locking the gate once more and walking up onto the taller boy's porch like it was his house. richie rolled his eyes, mumbling 'you're ridiculous' as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open.</p><p>"ma, i'm ho-"</p><p>"hi mister and misses tozier!" eddie's voice was singsong and was the melody to the harmony of the two boys' footsteps bouncing off of the wooden stairs. the smaller boy bounded into richie's room, immediately pulling the door closed behind richie. </p><p>richie furrowed his eyebrows. "dude, what the fuck was tha-"</p><p>"alright listen. i know i'm not good at... feelings and shit or whatever but just, listen to me for now before i lose this fucking courage." then there were arms around richie's neck, and an eddie head settling on richie's shoulder and <em>wowwowowowow</em>. "fuck bowers, alright? i don't- i don't even have to guess who upset you because it's always him. he's the only person on this goddamn floating space rock that can get under your skin. <em>henry fucking bowers</em> can get under <em>richie tozier's</em> skin."</p><p>richie's mind was going blank. were those black spots in his vision? was he really about to pass out because eddie kaspbrak was hugging him? he slowly moved his arms around the boy's waist, laying his cheek ontop of the crown of the boy's head. </p><p>eddie continued.</p><p>"and-and you know what? if you're gay, or a fairy, or a <em>fag</em> or what ever else he calls you, that doesn't change shit, alright? you're still richie tozier. trashmouth. stan's best friend. my best friend. everyone loves you for who you are, and they don't care who you love. fuck bowers. fuck this town. fuck anyone who thinks differently."</p><p>hands tightened into fists on the back of eddie's shirt, and richie's head fell onto the boy's shoulder, glasses pushing into the crook of eddie's neck. fat teardrops dripped rapidly onto the smaller boy's skin. a strangled, muffled sob fell from richie's lips and his body began to shake.</p><p>"thank you, eds. thank you. thank you thank you thank you thankyouthankyou."</p><p>eddie panicked, but only slightly, not much, not for long, but for a second.</p><p>"i-it's okay, rich. don't cry please. we're both too awkward for this." eddie huffed out, but nevertheless, he tightened his embrace and pulled richie down so he didn't have to lean up as much. </p><p>they had stayed like that for a few minutes, and even though richie claimed to have stopped crying <em>ages</em> ago, eddie felt the occasional tear drop drip onto his collarbone or continue to wet his shirt collar. eddie sighed through his nose, tapping the base of richie's neck. "rich. if this is gonna keep going on, let's at least sit down, please. if i stand in place for too long my legs will go numb and then my mom will have an aneurysm and take me to the hospital." </p><p>richie laughed, genuinely laughed, and nodded. he pulled away, only to completely avoid eye contact and jump onto his bed, going into a spread eagle position and patting his chest. "sad richie wants ed's love. give love, you despicable hamster human."</p><p>eddie scoffed. "h-hamster? are you- you're fucking kidding? i hate you. seriously. i regret all of this."</p><p>"that's not what your mom said last night."</p><p>"fuck you dude. fuck. you."</p><p>richie's laughter bounced off of the walls. his smiled lit up his face and scrunched up his reddened cheeks. eddie blinked. once. twice. <em>wow</em>.</p><p>the smaller boy sighed, dramatically, "fine. whatever. only because i guess you're my friend, or whatever." he climbed onto the bed, begrudgingly, and laid ontop of richie's outstretched arm. as soon as eddie's head hit the pillow, richie curled his arm, pulling the boy towards his chest. he laughed maniacally, suddenly throwing his leg onto eddie's waist and offically trapping him in a koala embrace.</p><p>"dude! dude, fuck you! you're sweaty, asshole." eddie whined out. "y-you know, that smell that sweat has is just- just fucking waste produced by a bunch of fucking bacteria. your bacteria is mingling with my bacteria so get <em>off</em>."</p><p>"oh govna! i bet your bacterium and my bacterium fancy each other, don't cha think?"</p><p>"no. no, i fucking don't. and don't do a british accent. you suck."</p><p>"it's better than your's." </p><p>"whatever dude."</p><p>richie smiled. he reached up and pulled his glasses off; halfheartedly tossing them onto his floor. he sighed through his nose, nuzzling into eddie's hair. "i'm gonna take a nap. emotions are exhausting. wake me up when your mom wants to go another round."</p><p>eddie groaned, letting his eyes fall shut and a small smile tug on his lips nevertheless. "fuck you dude."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>